


Girls' Night

by rileywrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileywrites/pseuds/rileywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia and Allison invite Stiles along on <del>girls’ night</del> team (mostly) human night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls' Night

They take off into the throng of gyrating bodies, carving their way expertly through the dance floor to the bar.

"Give me something pink and intoxicating," Lydia demands of the bartender with a beguiling smile. "And the same for my friends here."

"No, no, no. Jack and Coke for me," Stiles is quick to correct. "Lydia has atrocious taste in liquor."

The bartender smirks. “Don’t worry, babe. I got you.”

Allison pokes Stiles in the ribs. “I think he  _likes_ _you,_ Stilinski. Whatcha gon’ do about it?”

Stiles laughs. “I think you’ve had a little too much to drink. And, nothing. I don’t come with you two on girls’ night to get laid.”

"Besides, Derek would have a fit," Lydia says with an evil smirk. "And we don’t want him to be jealous about his little Stilesy-wilesy, now would we?"

"Shove it, Martin. Derek doesn’t care."

Allison rolls her eyes. “Come dance with me, Stiles. Let Lydia keep trying to get drunk.”

"I could out drink a Norse god," Lydia says sadly, staring at her fruity beverage.  "It’s a curse."

Stiles downs the last swig of his drink and follows Allison out onto the dance floor. She pulls him into a close embrace, helping him to sway to the music.

"You’re being ogled," Stiles says in her ear, just barely audible over the driving bass.

They turn so Allison can see the guy Stiles is talking about.

"No, Stiles, I think that one’s looking at you."

"Or both of us," Stiles says with a grin. "We are pretty damn fine."

"Go Team Human."

Lydia joins them after finally giving up on getting drunk, and Stiles finds himself in the middle of a hot girl sandwich.

He’s not gonna complain.

"You know, 16-year-old me would have killed to be in this position," Stiles says with a smirk, pressing a kiss to Lydia’s exposed neck.

Allison spins him so that she can plaster herself to his front. “Mm, and what does 21-year-old you feel about it?”

"Like I know I could be killed for being in this position."

Allison laughs, nipping at his neck. “As long as you still respect us in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [here.](rileyrises.tumblr.com)


End file.
